


Alternities

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron, Issue 6.





	Alternities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron, Issue 6.

We keep running into alternate realities  
With alternate versions of us

But for all their…alternateness?  
They’re all strangely the same

I’m always dead  
(which doesn’t do much for my ego)  
Teal’c is still in the service of Apophis  
(with a really bad hairstyle)

And Sam and Jack…are Sam and Jack  
“And” signifying ‘together”, if you know that I mean  
Engaged in one reality. Married in another.  
It means something, I guess.

They – our Sam and Jack – never talk about it.  
Avoidance is the word of the day. Month. Year. Millennium.  
But they **have** to think about it.  
It’s only human. 

I guess, in those other realities  
Regulations don’t get in the way like they do here.  
Okay – I realize the need for regulations.  
The military is…the military.

But officers are people too.  
They’re not robots (though we’ve run into them, too).  
They’re flesh and blood people with feelings  
With hearts and souls.

Sam and Jack are two of the biggest-hearted people I’ve ever met  
And they've sacrificed so much for our world  
Why can’t the Air Force realize that?

Jack and Sam act like they don’t care.  
And here, maybe they don’t.  
But in an alternate reality….


End file.
